Serenity
by Crimson Black
Summary: He’s the bad guy. And so is she. But when the two are caught in the unrelenting battle field of Gotham’s underground elite, chaos is sure to ensue. In the midst of the bloodiest gang war ever to erupt... Summary Cont. RedXStarRob
1. Chapter 1

_He's the bad guy. And so is she. But when the two are caught in the unrelenting battle field of Gotham's underground elite, chaos is sure to ensue. In the midst of the bloodiest gang war ever to erupt, she is the key to everything. Corruption and lies will resurface, and deceit becomes a definite. The only question is: who will win?_

_**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own the Teen Titans.

Bruce Wayne (Batman)- 40 years old

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin)- 22 years old

Kori Anders (Starfire)- 20 years old

Rachel Roth (Raven)- 21 years old

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)- 21 years old

Karen Beecher (Bee)- 22 years old

Victor Stone (Cyborg)- 24 years old

Roy Harper (Speedy)- 22 years old

Tara Markov (Terra)- 21 years old

Garth Allen (Aqualad)- 22 years old

Xavier Red (Red X)- 22 years old

* * *

"Fiction is the truth inside the lie" _ **Stephen King**_

_Serenity _

Chapter 1

XXX

Buildings flashed past the windows of the black Lamborghini, as the car reached a suitable speed of 90 miles per hour. Kori leaned her head against the cool window pane, watching the relentless rain pound forcefully down on the expensive car. The darkness of night began to set in as the faint outline of buildings flashed past her eyes. Heavy metal music blasted through the speakers while Roy pushed harder on the gas, just as his cell phone rang. He flipped it open, and Kori took her chance to tune down the thumping music.

"Yeah, what?" Roy said snappily.

"Are you _trying_ to total my car over there!" Richard's voice came venomously from the other line. "Took me and Vic two months to steal that, so don't bust it up like the last one!"

"Chill man, I'm just having some fun," he said carelessly.

"The last time you had fun, I found my car smashed."

"That was only once Rich. Once. Besides, you can always buy another. Or just steal it again."

Richard's grunt came over the phone.

"Come on, lighten up. I'm giving the beautiful Miss Anders here, a ride worthwhile of her time," he replied slyly, giving Kori a wink.

Richard's hands clenched on his motorcycle's handlebars and his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He let out a low growl over the phone.

Roy smirked and shut it without another word. He reached over and put his hand on Kori's leg, giving her a light squeeze.

"Don't touch me Roy," she said coldly.

"Come on baby, you know you like it."

"You've got two seconds to take your hand off."

"And what if I don't want to?" he said playfully, though slightly more aggressive. His hand roamed over her leg, towards her thigh.

Kori grabbed it and flipped his arm, bending it backwards in a painful and dangerous angle. He let go of the wheel in shock and cringed as she pushed on his arm. The car swerved, but quickly using her other free hand, she held the wheel steady so they wouldn't crash.

He yelled out in pain.

"Don't make me get physical."

"Oh, you wanna get down with me, huh? Like a little bondage here and there? Well I can do that for ya babe."

She pushed down harder on his arm.

"Ah, alright- ah,- ok, ok, just let go- ow- my arm," he gasped out.

"I told you, don't touch me."

"Come on, I was just playing! Just- ah!- let go- of my- arm!"

"Don't touch me again," she said, while bending his arm further.

"Argh! Ok! Just leggo my arm- OW!"

Kori released him and got back into her seat.

"Fuck, you almost broke it," he said as he stretched out his arm. "Damn Kor, can't you take a joke? I was just playing with you."

She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back towards the window.

The music was turned up again, and Kori slowly tuned it out, preferring to glance at the road. She smiled slightly at what she was seeing. Victor sure outdid himself this time. The red Lotus he was driving looked like a car on steroids. From the massive speakers to the bullet proof wheels, it was a wonder the car didn't attract more attention.

Glancing to her right, she saw Rachel's silver Porsche gearing up to match their speed. She had an annoyed look on her face- probably from another stupid joke by Garfield, though Kori knew of her secret crush on him. She grinned lightly from the scene. They had to of been the most interesting pair of people she'd ever met, next to Richard Grayson. Now he, he was a mystery. Something she couldn't solve, even when he'd told her more of his past than anyone else. Always drawing her in, though never entirely. Never enough for her to figure him out. But his sexy voice was still a total turn-on, and his hidden past did give him a sense of alluring charm that no other guy she'd ever met had. Richard Grayson, was one hell of a man.

She knew she could have him. Heck, she could have any man begging at her feet with a snap of her fingers. But that attribute about her was more of a… seduction tool. Only used when necessary. Either way, it wasn't like she was going to fall for him. Falling for one of Gotham's finest playboys, wasn't something on her to-do list.

A warehouse on the docks loomed before them and all four vehicles made a tight turn into a nearby alleyway. The last car to screech to a stop was Rachel's. Karen got out of Vic's car and popped his truck and began tossing out extra bullets and guns. Kori herself had a couple daggers hidden from view on her body, along with various spare knives. They were her more preferred weapon of use. Deathly silent, and always reusable. Not a bunch of silver metal that always needed to be restocked every 20 shots.

"Alright," began Richard, taking on his leadership mode, "Garth said this new guy's got the largest shipment of marijuana coming in since the past six months. If we can get this stuff, we'll be able to-"

"Dick," said Rachel monotonously.

He inwardly cringed at the sound of his nickname. _'Fuck the guy who ever came up with that' _

"You've gone over it five times already, _we know_."

His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses and he grinded his teeth. Rachel was one of the few people who ever argued with him and won. He hated losing. But it was Rachel, almost anything she said went.

"Fine, but no mistakes this time. We can't afford it. I want the East, West, and South parts of the building covered. I'll monitor the North end where the ship should be coming in from."

Each person nodded in agreement and they broke off into pairs, Victor and Karen, Rachel and Garfield, Kori and Roy, and Richard by himself to watch from the roof.

Silently, the two snuck through the narrow alleyways of the tall apartment buildings. Mold was creeping along the broken gutter lines, and rust evident upon the windows. But that was what made it an ideal place for criminals. No one ever bothered to go there.

Kori and Roy took various twists and turns, all seeming illogical and inconsistent. But they knew where they were going. Anyone worthy to be called a criminal in Gotham had to know where they were going. They had to know the city like the back of their hand, because if they didn't, they'd be six feet under by now.

They took one more turn at the corner, and the east side of the warehouse appeared before them. Kori stole through the shadows and within a minute she was inside, dropping down gracefully from an open window. She scanned the room carefully before walking towards the door to open it for Roy. He hastily got inside and they took their posts by a stack of empty crates, no doubt from previous illegal drug traders.

Shortly after, she saw Rachel and Garfield coming from the opposite side. Kori nodded her head in acknowledgement and then, they waited. The plan was simple. Get in and get out. Shoot the men, load the weed, and drive. In and out. Simple. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would, because it couldn't, right?

From across the room, Rachel began to get nervous. She ran her hand along the barrel of her gun, as she felt the anxiety of the others around her. Nothing could go wrong. It couldn't, because she wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, you ok?" whispered Garfield. He looked at her worryingly, as her face seemed paler than usual.

Rachel suppressed a blush coming onto her face. Was he caring about her? Enough to actually worry? It did feel kind of nice. She hadn't had that in a long time. Or at least she hadn't had true love in a long time. Her bond with Kori was probably the strongest relationship she'd ever had. Still, it wasn't the same, that was a sisterly bond they'd forever have. Having a true love, was different. It was… comforting. _'Wait, what am I thinking?'_ Rachel mentally slapped herself._ 'Ok, I've been reading _way_ too many of Kori's happily ever after stories. Slow down, this isn't true, just your imagination playing tricks on you again.' _She shook the thought from her head.Besides, her emotions couldn't kick in now. Not now. No. No mistakes could be made on this mission. Not now.

"Uh… Rachel, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, and sent him a death glare.

"Ok, geez," he said, backing off and holding his hands up for peace, "didn't mean to make you all defensive and stuff." Typical Garfield.

Rachel inwardly sighed. It was always like this. She just could never be nice to him, could she? Her attention was averted when they heard a big crash of metal coming from outside the warehouse. It clattered against the ground and sent echoes along the alleyway walls. Her eyes shot to the other side of the room, nearest where the sound came from.

Kori glanced backwards, as Roy got up and pulled out his gun.

"Roy wait! I'm coming with you," she quietly called to him.

He looked back at her, with a slight caring gaze. Slight.

"We can't both go Kori."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

She opened her mouth to protest again, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry, ok? I'll come back."

Giving him one last look, she crouched back down into her previous position. Sure, she sometimes hated his guts and wished nothing more than to kill him, but he was still her friend- one that had been there for her when she needed him. Plus the fact that Roy had been known to be reckless at time. But figuring that he was most likely right, she focused her attention back to the garage door.

Rachel watched Roy leave the building and she began to get even more nervous. Calmly, she told herself that everything would be fine.

'_But something's still not right…'_

The thought of it lingered in her mind, even after she tried to push away the feelings. Her doubts were cut short when the large garage like door leading into the warehouse was opened.

Kori's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. These guys must've been making serious money. In came a sturdy metal truck, that slid off a cleanly polished, cruiser-like boat. It was an 8- wheeler lined with bullet proof covering, enforced steel, and had an intense wired security system locking the back. Nothing Victor couldn't deactivate. But that wasn't the plan today. Just get in and get out. Wait for the men to unload, then kill them. Those were exact orders. And no one disobeyed Bruce. Bruce. Yeah, Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne. Multi-billionaire and the king of Gotham, with as many cars in his garage as girls clinging onto his arm- per hour. And that was still an understatement. Not to mention the fact that he just happened to be the leader of a ruthless gang. Criminal mastermind and King of Gotham. Now _that_ was twisted. But who was she to judge anyways. It wasn't like her life was any better. She'd be lying if she said it was anywhere near perfect.

The metal screeching from the opening of the lock echoed off the warehouse walls. Five burly guardsmen came out and began loading the illegal drugs out of the truck, their black clad bodies a poor camouflage to cover them in the dark. Obviously, they didn't know who they were dealing with. Once they finished, a skinny, scruffy man with dirty blonde hair came out. His small, sunken eyes darted around the room, as his body twitched at every noise. He was like a rat that was inevitably failing at hiding from its predator. The pale man constantly glanced at the shadows while waiting for the appearance of Richard, who was to make the exchange with him. He kept twitching, as if looking for something to jump out at him and end his miserable life. But that didn't matter. It wasn't part of the plan to be analyzing the enemy. He'd soon be dead anyways.

Kori looked across at Rachel and she gave the signal.

Silently, she crept in the shadows toward the nearest guard. Within an instant, she had taken her dagger and slit his throat. Kori was never much of a shooter. She had great aim, but knives always appealed to her more. Besides, this had to be a quiet job. No one was suppose to hear. Rachel and her finished off the last four guards before they even noticed their fallen comrade. Garfield suddenly appeared next to the scruffy man as if out of thin air and he fell back screaming, begging for mercy.

"Dude, shut up," he said as he lazily kicked the man on the side.

Rachel flipped open her cell and gave to the call to Victor and Bee to drive the cars over, as Garfield set to work grabbing the drugs out of the carts.

Kori silently slide into the shadows and went to the door where Roy had left through. He still hadn't come back and it was starting to worry her. Roy was extreme, he liked doing things others couldn't and often got himself in trouble for it, but it wasn't like him to just leave and not come back. Especially since their mission was so important. Sure, it was like any other regular drug trade: take and leave. But they hadn't gotten a shipment in for the past six months, and that… was a problem. A problem which now involved Bruce Wayne. And no one wanted to be involved with Bruce Wayne.

She opened the door, and slipped into the adjacent alleyway. Night clouded the air before her, giving off a sudden insecurity. Right as Kori turned the corner, she saw Roy engaged in a furious fist fight. He delivered a punch to the man's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Looking up, he saw Kori and yelled at her.

"Kori, move!"

She turned around sharply, only to come face to face with a fist. It met her cheekbone roughly, and her entire body flew to the ground. Kori laid there for a moment, the shock of getting hit still lingering. But she quickly recovered and delivered a sweep with her legs to his feet, causing him to fall onto the pile of crates next to the wall. Immediately, she leapt up and a single streak of metal was seen. The next moment, the man was dead on the ground.

She turned her attention to Roy, just as a gun shot was heard. He fell backwards, while clutching his side, stumbling against the wall. Kori's eyes flashed in anger, and before the other man could even lift his gun up again, a knife was in his back.

She ran towards Roy, who was now on the ground, ripping off the bottom of her shirt as she went. Blood was slowly trickling down Roy's side, though he was lucky and the bullet's aim missed most of it target. It was thinly lodged in his right, nothing life threatening, but a hell of a lot of blood. She applied the cloth to his wound, pressuring it to stop the bleeding.

"Hey babe," he grunted as she began to pull away his shirt from the wound.

Kori rolled her eyes. Even when Roy was seriously injured he still had time to flirt with her.

"Just shut up and stay still while I call the oth-" her sentence was cut short when Roy roughly shoved her aside, causing her to crash into the wall.

She turned her head in time to see a razor pierce through his arm, where seconds before she was just leaning over.

"Roy!"

He let out a growl of pain.

The man standing over him turned his head toward her, and a glint of malice flashed in his eyes. He let out an eerie laugh, and his voice slickly weaved through the air.

"Get her."

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand grab her arm, and on instinct, she lifted her booted foot and kicked, hard. She heard a yelp of pain from the attacker, and he stumbled to the floor, clutching his lower region.

Another pair of hands shot out from the darkness, holding both her arms. She felt his nails digging into her skin as she was kneed in the back. Kori let out a cry of pain, and bit her lip hard, willing herself not to scream.

Once regaining her composure, Kori flipped her attacker over her head, throwing him down on his back. She felt him let go, and quickly resumed her fighting stance. _'Damn that hurt… I really need to start lifting more weights,' _she silently berated herself.

A shadow charged at her, and she flipped over him, landing perfectly balanced behind. Kori let out a sharp kick to his back, sending him sprawling into the opposite wall.

Then without warning, a sudden force slammed her against the crates, and a puff of dust rose from the impact. She could feel the powdery substance enshroud her with wooden grains and the sides themselves creaking from the pressure.

'_What the hell did Roy do to piss them off…'_

'_Goddamit, I'm gonna kick his ass when we get back,' _she thought as the man slid his hand down her body.

Her eyes flashed in anger, "Don't. Touch. Me."

He gripped her arms even tighter and the smell of whiskey floated out of his mouth as he let out a low chuckle.

"Baby, I can do anything I want."

His words disgusted her. Kori's eyes narrowed, and she pulled back her fist, aiming a punch right at his face. She heard a crack and was dropped to the ground.

"Told you not to touch me," she replied coldly.

"You broke my nose!" he yelled, cringing at the pain while trying to cover his bloody face, "Damn you!"

Kori gave a rough kick to his head, knocking the man unconscious. "Asshole."

She glanced around warily, prepared to fight off whoever was next. There was no one else around, save for her, Roy, and the stupid thugs who were groaning on the ground. Her emerald eyes scanned through the darkness, looking intently for anymore signs of life, before she made her way towards Roy again. Before she could even blink, Kori felt herself getting grabbed harshly from behind.

'_What the fuck is it with people grabbing me tonight!' _she though angrily. These people were really getting on her last nerve.

Suddenly, a knife was placed to her throat, causing her to immediately freeze. She slowed her breaths to small, short ones, preventing the blade from cutting into her skin. Her eyes darted around the scene, as she felt others moving in closer to surround her trapped state. They shuffled in behind the other man, and held an atmosphere of twisted excitement.

The man's hands were coarse, and so large that he was able to hold her from the back with just one arm. She felt his iron grip tighten, almost to the point where the air was being choked out of her lungs. A small bloody slit began to form on her neck from the close contact of the sharp blade. His grip tightened even more when a shadow dropped in front of her. God damn, it was like being in a corset all over again. Then she heard him.

"Be a good little girl and stay still…" a thin voice whispered into her ear. She could feel the person's hot breath on her face, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"…or I might just have to cut your pretty little throat."

Her body flinched when the knife was pressed further against her neck, emphasizing his words.

"We wouldn't want that happening now, would we?" he said in a dangerously playful tone.

She grimaced, but kept her voice dark and steady, "What the hell do you want with me?"

Kori could barely make out the figure of the voice in front of her. His ghostly presence was hidden in the shadows, where he seemed to have decided was a good place to remain. And the darkness surrounding them held no avail for her strained eyes to see his face.

"Nothing… "

She waited for him to continue, but there was only silence. Suddenly, his voice came from the other side, whispering into her left ear.

"… _yet._"

Her body automatically struggled at that. The was no way in hell she was going to let some lunatic use her for whatever he wished. People had sick and screwed up minds these days.

"Ah-ah-ah, what'd I say about keeping still?"

She struggled even more at this.

"Fuck you."

In an instant, his attitude changed.

"Listen here, you bitch." The man suddenly appeared before her and put his face up close. The smell of cigarettes and beer flooded her nostrils. His intimidating stance caused her to have a quick intake of breath, but she showed no emotion. The man's face was hard as stone, and his eyes gazed into hers, threatening Kori to argue back. He had a thin mouth in a tight line, and his narrowed eyes gave her the impression of a snake. But Kori wouldn't let him get any satisfaction of power from her. She glared back at him with the same amount of intensity.

"You're lucky enough that I haven't done anything to you. If it was my decision, you'd be dead," he hissed.

"Go to hell you bastard," she shot back, but instantly regretted it as the knife dug deeper into her throat, and the grip on her body tightened. She let out a strangled gasp of pain.

"Hold her still, I want no movement," his voice came sharply to his men.

She felt more pairs of arms grab her and the blade slightly increase in pressure.

"Don't move… or I might have to hurt you even more," he said with a malicious smirk.

She felt his hands against her stomach, lifting up her shirt, and her blood raced with fear. "_What the hell is he going to do!' _Thoughts and images of rape and murder flew into her mind. '_Oh shit-' _

Her thoughts were cut short when the piercing tip of a razor cut into her skin. On instinct, Kori yelped for help, but her cries were immediately muffled by a large hand. She tossed her body, only to be met with the blade pressed even more against her throat. _'What the hell are they doing to me!' _

She tried to move, but no avail. The many pairs of arms grabbing her prevented that, meaning the only thing she could do was stay still and hope that he didn't intend to stab her. The more she struggled, the deeper the knife went into her throat. And the blood trickling down her neck wasn't helping to calm her nerves.

The metal moved across her skin, gently gliding, but deep within. It was a slow movement too, like the man was taking pride in what he was doing to her body. Hell, she didn't even know what he was doing. But she could feel the measured practice in the way he swiped the blade against her skin. Did he do this for a living? Pluck innocent girls off the street, cut something into their skin, and then leave? What was this? Some kind of psychopath? …Or was he going to do more that just cut her up?

Kori grunted as he pushed a bit deeper. Goddamnit, was he _trying_ to leave a scar? She could feel the blood dripping down her side now. It was warm, and she watched the dark crimson slide off her skin, onto the black cement ground where a small puddle was already forming. Great, even more wonderful. She had a puddle of blood all for herself.

Her mind was a barrage of mixed emotions and feelings, as questions buzzed in her head, but with no answer. Sure the blade cutting into her skin was painful, but that didn't bother her. Pain. Pain, she was use to. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was the fact that the man specifically had her _held down_ and was _intricately marking_ _up_ her stomach that was pissing her off. What was he trying to do? What was his motive? What was the _point _of doing this? Satisfaction? Amusement? But god, was he going deep. It was close to ripping through all her muscle, but not enough to cause fatal damage. The bastard sure was good at this.

His hand gripped the side of her body, and she inwardly shivered. She hated it when people touched her without her consent. But in reality, who didn't?

The man was about to wipe the blood off the blade and examine his work when something hit his shoulder and threw him back against the wall.

"Get away from her!" Roy yelled.

Kori quickly turned her head in his direction, only to curse in pain. The knife's edge cut into the side of her neck from the abrupt movement. Now she had a razor mark along her throat. This day was just getting better and better.

Roy was standing behind them, with a cocked gun in his one good arm. Blood dripped down the other, and he teetered a bit to the side, his balance off due to his wounds.

"Let her go!" he demanded, "or your friend won't live to see tomorrow." He directed his aim at the man holding Kori down with a knife.

The men looked at their leader, unsure of what to do. He calmly ripped the knife from its place in his shoulder and tossed it to the side, his menacing glare now settling onto to Roy. A small trickle of blood rapidly began forming on his sleeve, but he ignored it like it was a paper cut.

He let out a roaring laugh. It's sound echoed off the walls and surrounded them in every direction. It was like he was everywhere, releasing his cruel mockery from each and every corner of the alleyway, taunting them with a single flick of his wrist.

"You think that'll stop me?" he said incredulously. "You think you can stop _me_?"

He let out another bone chilling laugh. "Go ahead, kill him. See if I care."

"Boss…," said the man behind Kori, his eyes opening wide and his face scrunching up.

"Go ahead! Go. I _dare_ you to kill him. I don't need that worthless bastard. He's replaceable."

"Boss...," whispered the man again, now shifting uncomfortably

Roy looked intensely at the man before him. He wasn't lying. He'd done what he wanted with Kori and he was through. Toying with her was apparently enough to satisfy his twisted mind that night. All he needed to do was escape.

"Kill him."

Roy looked from Kori and back to the man before him.

"B-b-boss…" the man whimpered.

Kori looked straight at the two in front of her. She could see Roy challenging the man before him, as the glaze of fury burned in his eyes. The knife on her throat was now barely touching her, and the man's grip finally allowed room for her to breath.

It wouldn't be right for Roy to just kill the guy. He was helpless. Probably had a family somewhere too and needed the money to survive. It would be heartless to kill him. She could tell by the sound of his voice the urgency he felt and his nervousness.

Wait. No. "_I can't be thinking like this. No. No mercy, no after thoughts, no emotions. No nothing. He dies." _

Her hands shook, but she caught Roy's side glance at her. Kori swallowed and discretely moved herself to a balanced position, unnoticed by any of the men.

She knew exactly what Roy wanted her to do.

Her hand crept up her side until it was inches away from the man holding her, before she stroke.

Kori swiftly moved her hand up and grasped the loosely clutched knife. Making a quick half spin, she turned towards him and stabbed it into his neck. Instantly, his eyes clouded over and his face drained of color. The hold on he had on her was released, and he fell backwards, shock still evident on his face. Agony crept throughout her body, but she squeezed her eyes shut and willed it to go away. _'You're only making it worse. It'll come back to haunt you.' _

Kori shook her head to clear herself of the invading thoughts. _'Shut up. I don't care. Just as long as its gone now.' _

Roy swung the gun around at the other man's direction and shot at his body, only to be met with a sharply aimed knife flinging towards his head. He fell to the floor dodging the blade, and watched as a single shadow disappeared into the dark.

"Dammit!" he yelled, and shot his gun in the direction the leader had left. He was met with only the echoes of bullets driving through brick.

Kori back flipped over the men, giving her enough time to grab two daggers out of her boots.

"Roy, hurry up and call for help! We need to get out of here. NOW!"

Kori ducked a punch and jammed her fist into the attacker's gut. He doubled over and she stabbed a dagger into him. One down, five to go.

Roy flipped open his comm. link, still leaning down on the ground. Rachel's face appeared before him on the small static screen.

"What happened?" she stated quickly. "We heard gun shots, but Richard wouldn't let us go."

"Fucking crazy bastard," muttered Roy.

"Let me talk to Kori."

"She can't, she's… occupied…"

"Roy! Get help! NOW!" yelled Kori.

"What's going?" Rachel questioned.

"I- uh… just having a little trouble..."

"Tell me what's going on," her tone turned icy, and she gave him a dangerous look, commanding him to talk.

Roy gulped, "Uh…"

"Roy!" Kori yelled again, while blocking a kick aimed at her side.

"What. Happened." stated Rachel.

"Nothing… we're fine."

"ROY!"

"Tell me, _now_," her eyes narrowed.

"I- just… just get over here," he muttered quickly.

The link turned off, and the screeching of cars could be heard from the other side of the building.

"Now that you're little pride-fest is over, shoot the goddamn people!" screamed Kori. She was in a headlock with one of the men, while the remaining two reached to grab her arms.

Roy lifted his gun and pulled the trigger three times. The thud of bodies hit the floor.

"Finally!" she said exasperated, "I swear Roy, one day you're gonna be the end of me because of your fucking pride!"

Roy rubbed his face with his hand, while Kori picked up her daggers and wiped off the blood. She avoided looking at the men on the ground and went to lean against the wall, her energy running out fast.

10 seconds later, Rachel swerved into the alleyway, followed by everyone else.

Richard stepped off his motorcycle, and immediately assumed his leadership position.

"Roy, get your ass off the ground! We've got less than one minute before the cops are all over us, and thanks to you, half of Jump City's about to find out who we are! What the hell were you doing! In and out! It's that fucking simple!"

"Richard, just shut up. I'm not in the mood for this," he said solemnly.

"Not in the mood for this? What the fuck do you think I'm suppose to tell Bruce now, huh! 'Sorry we screwed up and now Jump City knows exactly who we are'! If you'd just listen to my orders, none of this-"

"Richard."

"What Kori?" he snapped harshly.

A frown formed on her face, but she replaced it with one of no emotion and crossed her arms.

He immediately regretted his words.

"We have 30 seconds left and your talking isn't helping, we need to go," she said flatly.

Richard opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel cut him off.

"Kori, get in the car with me. Gar, drag Roy into the Lamborghini, and lets go," she commanded, leaving no room for argument. Richard looked at her with a scrutinizing face, but she returned it with a glare.

"Suck up your pride Oh mighty leader, and let's go."

Silence hung in the air

"Now."

He let out a frustrated huff and stalked past her. The rest quickly entered their cars, just as Richard pushed on the gas pedal of his motorcycle. The squeal of car tires echoed along the alleyway, mixing in with the sounds of sirens coming from the end of the street.

XXX

* * *

**Alright, chapter one of my first ever fic is finished… so tell me what you think. Depending on how much support I'm getting for it, I may or may not continue, seeing as this is just an idea.  
**

**I prefer a critique rather than a simple "update soon," so please suggest things for me to fix. Did Kori's personality have too many flaws? Does the plot basically suck? Are the characters too OOC? Etc. etc. Everything people, please. **

**If you do decide to flame me, I will laugh in your face. I mean come on, you're truly only degrading yourself. **

**So… review! **

**And thanks for taking the time to read my story. It means a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Fiction is the truth inside the lie" _ **Stephen King**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Serenity_

Chapter 2

XXX

"Kor… Kor… Kori."

Kori opened her eyes to soft voice of Garfield, and his goofy smile spread wide across his face. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as he spoke to her.

"Hey, you finally woke up. Rachel went upstairs to help Roy so she had me wake you."

"Oh… ok," she tiredly replied.

He gave her his hand and she gladly reached for it, finding herself being pulled out of the car's metal door frame. The two made their way over to the elevators at the far end of the garage, and took the ride up to the 90th floor.

"Ok so, Richard got us into this totally new, way cool night club downtown and I heard they have these awesome babes… and uh… dudes for you I guess, but that doesn't matter, cause there's these…"

Kori suddenly felt a slight trickle of blood move slowly along her skin, as Garfield went into the specifics of why the night club was better than any other. She inwardly swore, discreetly pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself. Luckily, Garfield took no notice of her actions as he went on with his ramble. She lightly applied pressure on her abdomen, hoping to stop the crimson flow. She had no idea how much blood she'd lost in the past hour, and wasn't willing to chance it.

"Hey, Kor? Are you even listening?"

"Uh, yeah. You were talking about the night club," she said, with a quick smile.

He studied her face before answering, "You know, if this is about Richard…"

"What? Gar, no. I wasn't even thinking about him."

"Oh… well he's talking to Bruce right now, in case you want to see him."

The ding of the elevator signaled their arrived destination, as they made their way across

the rich forest green carpet. There were only four suites on that particular floor, theirs being the very last from the elevators. The walls were painted a warm crème color, and the doors carved out of mahogany wood. Small bulbs dotted the ceiling, providing a source of light in the hallways.

As Garfield pulled out his keys and opened the door, they were met with the cool flow of

the air conditioning, mixed in with the smells of wine and expensive leather.

"Hey Kor," Rachel greeted from the couch.

"Hey," she said softly, and walked over to get a better look at Roy's condition. "You ok?"

Roy let out a grunt as Rachel extracted the bullet from his abdomen.

"He'll be fine, he's only got a few minor injuries," Rachel answered for him.

"Minor my ass," he grumbled.

"Shut up Roy."

He let out a frustrated groan and leaned his head against the couch, clenching his teeth from the pain.

"Gar get over here, I need you to hold his arm for me."

He set down his keys and quickly walked over.

"Well I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. We're going to that club tonight right?" asked Kori.

"Yeah, just don't wear anything too revealing," Rachel winked.

Kori let out a small smile and subconsciously pulled the jacket even tighter around her waist. She slipped by Richard who was just entering the living room, and quickly made her way to her own.

Sanctuary at last.

Leaning against the door, Kori slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing the bloody mess below. She let out a disgruntled sigh and grabbed a tissue from atop her dresser. After 5 minutes of finally stopping the blood flow from her wound, her eyes widened at the sight on her skin. It's delicate lines formed a half moon, surrounded by thin, wispy clouds adorning the alarming picture. She shuddered as she traced the outline, it's purpose already taking place. The mark rose slightly higher than her skin, creating an imprint of what was the result of a psychotic man's fanatical pleasure. As she glided her finger along the rest of the forming scar, questions rushed through her mind. There was an indescribably intricate picture on her skin and she didn't know why. Was it a sign? A message? Just some sick game they were trying to play with her? She banged her head back against the wall, letting out another frustrate sigh.

'_What the hell is going on here?' _

Was this their way of branding people? …Branding people for what though? She shivered at the thought. What if she was in danger? That meant the rest of the team was too.

'_No.' _

Kori let her head fall into her hands, as she combed her fingers through her hair.

She wasn't in danger. She couldn't be. It was just a simple psychotic man on the street. Nothing else. She wasn't going to let her mind succumb to paranoia once more. But then why was there a picture _carved_ into her skin? No, no. _No_. It was only a small cut. And just that. A minor wound that the rest of the guys didn't need to know about. She'd make sure of that. No one but Roy was there, and he was half unconscious when they were almost sculpting her skin. If anyone found out, questions would be asked. And she hated questions. They led to nothing but more pain and agony. Besides, if it was really her that they wante-

"Kori!"

She snapped her head up at the sound of her name. Kori's mind quickly flew back to reality, and she took a deep breath, exhaling to calm her already shaken body.

"Yes?"

"Rae wants me to tell you we're leaving soon, so hurry up!" came Garfield's muffled voice from outside her door.

"Okay," she quickly replied. "I'll be out in 10 minutes."

X

Kori looked at herself in the mirror. Night clubs like these were usually because of Richard. Being one of Gotham's most prized playboys did have its advantages. Free VIP passes to everywhere and everything. If he was seen, then there would be publicity. And publicity meant money. A _lot_ of money.

But it wasn't like the rest of them were left in his shadow either. They were all heirs to enough money to keep their great grandchildren living in the lap of luxury. Even Rachel. Her father's downfall after his exploitation of illegal weaponry didn't come without a big, fat paycheck for her. His remaining wealth was now in her legal possession, and it was all accessible with a single phone call.

All of Kori's friends had grown up in million dollar mansions with private beaches and Lamborghinis at the snap of a finger. But apparently, having money just wasn't the same as the illegally earned kind. The rush of adrenaline must've been too addicting.

Still, it was surprising how many of Gotham's finest had connections to the criminal underground. Even the older generations knew a few drugs lords here and there. As if they didn't have enough gold already. Then again, brothels _were_ getting expensive these days.

Kori sighed and looked at the reflection staring back at her. She had put on a layer of mascara and some lip gloss, along with a dash of blush. It didn't take much for her to look good and she was as sure as hell glad of it. Putting on a smile, she looked at her outfit to make sure it didn't reveal her forming scar. The tight black tank top hugged her body, revealing her curves perfectly, and they accentuated her low rise dark blue jeans. Topping it off with a pair of knee high boots, Kori grabbed her leather jacket and made her way towards the penthouse door, where everyone else was waiting.

"Alright, one down, one to go," said Garfield.

"Damn it, where is Tara? I swear, that girl can take five hours just to put on her make-up," Karen huffed.

"If she doesn't come out in 2 minutes, I'm leaving," stated Rachel. Her patience was running out, especially since Tara was _not_ one of her favorite people in the world. For all she cared, the girl could've been dead in a ditch.

"Come on Rae, Tara's not that bad. It's not like she's trying to take longer," defended Garfield.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rae, before you actually comprehend it in that tiny brain of yours?"

"A million and one."

She simply rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, next to Kori, who was trying to avoid Richard's eyes.

Rachel took small glances at Garfield, too, as they waited another 10 minutes. He was cute, she'd give him that much. And he was always trying to make her laugh, flirting with her shamelessly even in public. Yet there was always something so intriguing about him, even when he pissed the living daylights out of her. But she knew that his little quirks and sex implied comments given on a daily basis were only jokes. She could tell that he liked Tara. Tara was… her complete opposite. Her skin was stunningly tan, matching her hair that was like a long mane of gold. Luscious cherry lips and crystal blue orbs adorned her flawless face, topped off with thick lashes that framed her eyes. She had a personality that perfectly complemented Garfield's, but could instantly be serious and caring when the moment presented itself. It was no wonder he liked _her_, and not Rachel. Whatever though. It didn't matter. She could always find another guy. There were plenty that would die on their knees for her, so she didn't need to depress herself with thoughts of her "inadequacy" when compared to Tara. Rachel knew she was beautiful- just in a different way than most bimbos. Either way, if Tara didn't come out soon, she was seriously going to punch someone. Preferably Garfield, seeing as he was the main source of her intolerant wait.

Another 5 minutes passed and Tara still hadn't come out.

"Ok, that's it! I'm leaving. I've been standing here for 30 minutes, and I'm not waiting any longer," Rachel said with a growl of annoyance.

"Rae! Give her a couple more minutes. We're all waiting too," Garfield said in response to her waning patience.

"Party time!" Tara screamed out, as she walked out of the bathroom, moving her body already to the music only she could hear.

"See? She's here."

"Yeah, after half an hour of waiting," muttered Rachel.

"Can we _finally _go now?" said Karen impatiently. "I bought these heels for a reason, and it was _not_ for standing around talking."

"Alright, alright, let's go," said Richard. "We've got a corner reserved for us and a room full of hot babes to lay."

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for! Let's go!" Roy yelled, whose eyes suddenly began to gleam.

"Yeah Roy, no dancing and no sex for you tonight. You're still healing," Rachel flatly stated.

His smile faltered, as everyone burst out laughing. They all headed to the doorway and made their way towards the garage, where the limo was awaiting.

X

As the limo pulled up to the night club, they were greeted with the shouts and yells of the already packed building. The name _Taunt_ shined in the night sky, it's neon lights brightening the dim surrounding area. Walking in, the guys were immediately led away by various girls in all too revealing outfits.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my man?" yelled Karen to a brunette clinging herself onto Victor's arm. "Girl, you _did not_ just throw yourself at him."

The brunette rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated huff, moving on to find the next unlucky man for a one night stand.

Kori watched as Karen pulled Victor away, scolding him about flirting with other women, as he tried his best to defend himself.

"Looks like the two year couple is as happy as ever, huh?" joked Rachel.

"You know they were meant to be together."

"Yeah… until the end of time," she laughed.

The two of them made their way to the reserved table, and ordered a pair of beers.

"Where did Tara go?"

"Probably to get laid."

"Rae!"

"What? It's not like it's impossible," she said monotonously.

"I know you don't like Tara, but she's not that bad of a person. Just give her a break. She's had a hard life too."

"Whatever."

Kori sighed, and looked around, finally spotting Karen in the crowd, flowing to the rhythm of the music. "I'm gonna go join Bee, ok?"

Rachel glanced up to see where she was looking at, "Sure, just don't let some guy grope you while you're dancing."

Laughing, Kori got up. "Yeah, the next idiot who tries that again, will find my boot in his crotch."

The usual wolf whistles and pick up lines were thrown at her as she made her way over to Karen, but Kori simply ignored all of them. Panic! At the Disco began to play, and she immediately went along to the beat. Her body danced to the intoxicating music, mesmerizing more than one man in the room. Kori's fingers slid through her silky hair, as she tossed her head from side to side, completely in sync with Karen beside her. She swung her hips and shoulders, while still rolling her torso, showing off her thin form. Suddenly, she felt a man's strong hand pull on her own, gracefully leading her to the left. Just as he did so, a gentle, slow song began to play. Kori found her looking up into the smoky grey eyes of a stranger. They were an electrifying color, yet when he smiled down at her, a tint of golden brown shone through, warming his face. His hands lightly wrapped themselves around her waist, as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"Now, what's a cutie like you doing here without someone to dance with?"

"Well it doesn't seem to appear that way anymore, does it?" she smoothly replied. Kori was used to this by now. Plenty of men had hit on her while she was dancing, so this was no different than usual.

"No, I believe not."

She let out a tinkling laugh in response.

"So tell me, who do I have the wonderful pleasure of dancing with tonight?"

"Xavier."

"Xavier, huh? She paused and looked skeptically at him, trying to figure out what was really going on through his mind. Men like him were usually predictable. Gazing intently into his eyes, she asked "That's it?"

"Pretty much." Usually predictable. Men were usually predictable. Apparently, tonight was not a usually.

"Hm… so no last name or idiotic comment to get me in bed with you?"

"You want me that much babe?"

Kori playfully shoved him backwards. "Hell no!"

"Well then maybe I'll just have to convince you."

She smirked back at him. "Try me."

"Anytime cutie, anytime."

A small smile appeared on her face as she let him lead her closer to the middle of the dance floor.

As the beat of the song blasted into metal, she felt his hands slowly slide down her waist, landing on her hips. She could feel him pulling her closer, gently tugging her slim frame forward. It wasn't like the way most men acted around her. He was tender in his movements, not like that kind that immediately pulled her forward so they could shove their erecting groin against her pelvis. Xavier simply beckoned her. But he was definitely convincing. So much for "never falling for another man besides Richard." Her lower body instinctively started moving to the rhythm. She knew it was wrong. She'd just met the guy for god's sake, but the feeling of his body so close to hers… there was something about it that she liked. Something beyond plain sex and one night stands. Something that made him stand out from the rest. His actions spoke more than his words. The way his hands were so lightly "asking" her body to meld into his, and the way his hot breath felt against her skin, it was invigorating. The mob of people around them began to fade away as she focused only upon herself and Xavier.

X

Rachel sat alone at the table watching her friends dance to the screaming music. Looking down, she rolled her eyes at the beer in her hand. It was her fifth cup that night, and she still hadn't moved from her seat. Was she really getting that pathetic?

Victor and Karen were together, dancing their hearts out, as were Garfield and… Tara. Oh how she despised that bitch. She never intentionally tried to hurt Rachel, or so she said, but everything the girl did got on her nerves. Especially the way she was around Garfield. She led him on, and Garfield knew it. But every time it was brought up, he just brushed if off, the same way he did when she left him to go fuck another guy. Rachel knew it secretly hurt Garfield, even if he wasn't willing to admit it. He and Tara weren't dating, but they were more like friends… with benefits. Still, it was as if her and Tara had been born to hate each other. And for the two of them, it was perfectly fine. They accepted it with no disagreement. It was just the rest of their friends who seemed to have a problem with it.

She turned her gaze onto Kori, who was dancing very closely to a guy she didn't know.

'_That ass better not do anything to her,' _she thought.

Rachel felt a slight breeze pass by as someone sat down in the chair next to her.

"How's your night been?" asked Richard, while taking a drink from his beer.

"Just fine and dandy," she replied, sarcasm seething through her voice. "Fine and dandy."

"Gar's dancing with Tara again?"

"…And your point is?" she shot back at him.

"Nothing… nothing at all," he chuckled.

X

**Kori**

Everyone around them blurred out of her vision as she grinded her hips against his. She lifted her arms in the air, combing her fingers through her hair and throwing them up. Xavier ran his hands along her sides, creating a shudder from Kori's body. He could feel his manhood rising towards her while she pressed herself into him even more, flowing to the fast paced beat.

Kori's mind swirled with thoughts, as she closed her eyes and let the hypnotizing song direct her body movements. She was getting lost in the music.

X

Karen walked over to the table, tugging along a tired looking Victor. She was still out of breath when they sat down to take a break from the intense dancing.

"Two Scotts please," Karen asked a passing by waiter.

"And another Tequila!" Rachel called after him.

Karen picked up a piece of shrimp on the plate and took a bite. "Girl, how much have you had to drink today?"

Rachel glared back at her, just as Tara walked over, grabbing a seat at the table. Garfield slid in too, looking considerably tousled, with his hair messed up and shirt halfway unbuttoned. He winked at a pair of passing by girls.

"Not enough…" she muttered.

The waiter soon came back with the requested alcoholic drinks, who was followed by Roy, with two girls clinging to his arms. Both had on skimpy outfits that showed more than enough cleavage for all the world to see. The brunette on Roy's right giggled as he whispered something into her ear, and she turned around to look at Richard. He had on his cool playboy attitude, something he was famous for in Gotham. Leaning back in his chair, he took another sip of beer as an amused half-grin crossed his handsome features. The brunette walked over slowly, swaying her hips to the sides in a seductive motion. She reached Richard and bent low, letting her scent flow over him, as she climbed onto his lap, her short skirt rising up a fair amount. Traveling her hand up his toned chest, she leaned in, grazing his lips with her own.

Roy smirked and walked over to the corner of the table against the wall, immediately engaging in a heated passionate make-out session with the other blonde on his arm. Depending on his mood, he might get laid that night with… wait what was her name again? Or did she even mention it…? Maybe. Maybe not. Mostly, it was just his way of making Tara jealous. She was always up for a lay and was fucking great at it. And making out with another girl in front of her was the best way to get it. He didn't give a damn what Rachel said. Hard sex was always the best remedy.

X

**Kori**

Xavier leaned his face down, letting his hot breath tickle her ear. Kori put her head onto his toned chest, just as the music slowed, yet again, to a gentle beat. Circling her arms around his neck, she inhaled his scent, wanting to capture it forever. For some reason, it calmed her. It was a warm smell, with a tint of soap and cologne in it. Her worries about the scar forming on her abdomen dissipated, and her consistently racing mind slowed to a smooth pace.

Their bodies rocked against one another as they shifted from side to side. She felt perfect beside him. Every curve of their bodies fitted together and his warmth radiated onto her. Everyone else faded to a blur.

X

She slid her tongue out, tracing the outline of Richard's mouth before crushing her lips against his. The brunette was an anxious one. If it hadn't of been illegal, she probably would've stripped down and fucked him right there and then, especially at the rate she was going. 5 minutes on his lap and she was already groping his cock and licking his neck. Looked like someone hadn't gotten action for a few days. It didn't matter to him though, he needed a good one night stand to take his mind off things.

Bruce was going to have his ass for the run in with, according to Kori, some idiotic low lives. And they were still short in supply of the weed shipments, even with the truckload they'd gotten that night. Damn dealers just couldn't comprehend the fact that it was Bruce Wayne they were working for. He'd have to drop by sometime and pay them a visit. Five minutes was all it'd take.

And then… then there was Kori. She had been exceptionally cold towards him that night, ever since he'd snapped at her in the alleyway.

'_It's not like I meant it… I was just under a lot of stress, and she knew that.' _Richard combed his fingers through his jet black hair. _'She's known that we've been having trouble with Slade lately, and it wasn't like I yelled at her. I was just slightly pissed off…' _

He felt the girl's hands move over his abs. Sure, he felt slightly guilty for doing this, especially where everyone could see… where Kori could see… but he needed to get his mind away from all the thoughts clouding his mind. Though it didn't seem to be working so well at the moment. _'Damn, I really need a beer right now.' _

The brunette on top of him began to grind at torturing slow pace, trying to get an arousal out of him.

'_Or just a good fuck.' _

A moan escaped her lips as he slid his hands underneath her skirt.

"Dude, get a room!" yelled Garfield.

Lifting his head up from his own make out session with Karen, Victor let a scowl cross his face. "Yeah man, at least have _some_ decency."

Richard broke away from the tongue war he was having with the brunette and smirked. He lifted his hands from her thong and replied, "If you say so."

Picking her up by her thighs, with her legs still wrapped around his torso, he walked off in the direction of the bathrooms. Her annoying giggles could be heard as they left, causing Rachel to cringe in her seat at the shrillness.

"Fucking dickhead…" she muttered.

Five minutes passed by, and the group sat in silence. Roy and the blonde he'd picked up at the bar were still going at it in the corner, as were Karen and Victor, who had somehow ended up laying on the leather couch right next to them.

Rachel rubbed her temples, trying to keep herself from screaming, as Garfield absentmindedly played with an empty beer bottle. But the quietness at their table didn't last long, as it was soon broken by Tara suddenly standing up.

"You know what? I'm fucking bored," she said as she walked over to Roy and roughly ripped the girl from his arms, "… get off Blondie, it's my turn."

Roy let out a grin, and began to slowly slide his hands up Tara's shirt. Whether she noticed it or not, didn't seem to matter.

The girl let out a look of incredulity, and sat on the floor, where Tara had thrown her. She had a pissed off glare on her face, that made Rachel almost want to laugh.

"Here," Tara pulled Roy's wallet out of his pants pocket and threw a 50 at her. "Now leave," she said threateningly.

The blonde, got up and walked off, holding her head up high in an attempt of dignity- not that she actually had any to begin with.

Rachel smirked behind her. _'As much as I hate Tara, that bitch deserved it.' _Then she glanced over at Garfield, who had a frown on his face as he gazed at Tara and Roy.

'_I should probably say something to him…' _ The look of sorrow on his face was enough to tell her everything though. She knew that Garfield had had a crush on Tara, but this… this confirmed it even more.

"Hey Gar, uh… are you… okay?" she managed to get out. _'What the hell, that has to be the most idiotic thing you've ever asked. Of course he's not okay! The girl he loves just went off to have a goddamn make out session with another guy.' _

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine," he quickly replied, with a big smile on his face.

She lifted an eyebrow at his response. "Tell the truth Gar, you don't look fine."

"Nah, I am," he insisted, still with a large smile on his face.

Rachel was about to ask him more when she was interrupted by Richard coming back from the bathroom, with a different girl clinging to his arm.

"Hey guys."

X

**Kori**

He was enticing her by just his scent. Honey lemon and morning dew. She closed her eyes and simply embraced his warm body against hers, reveling in the comfort… until she felt his manhood press against her jeans.

--- _'cold hands sliding up her leg'_

Her eyes shot open, and she immediately stepped back, pushing herself away from Xavier. Her breath quickened as did her heart beat, the rushing blood flowing to her face. Kori turned her face to the side, focusing on the floor, as she felt the air around her get thicker and thicker. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed her body to take slow, deep breaths. It was the only thing she could do to calm herself down.

"Are you ok?" Xavier asked, a worried expression on his face.

She opened her eyes, and let out a wide smile, trying her best to cover up her sudden insecurity, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said again, letting out another smile. "Look uh, I-I need to go, I'm here with my friends and they'll be wondering where I am."

Before he could say another word, she left, blending in with the rest and leaving him to stand amongst a crowd of too drunk people.

XXX

* * *

**Ok, and there you go, Chapter 2.**

**Yes I know I took a while to update.**

**Well, first romance scene and all that… so tell me how I did please. As I have said before, I prefer a critique rather than a simple "update soon." All I would like to know is what you, my reviewers, believe I can fix in my story (e.g. writing improvisations, character flaws, grammar, etc.). I'd really appreciate it so I can write better! **

**Flame me and I shall laugh in your face. **

**And of course, thank you to all my reviewers: tvdramamaster, hollyberries230, calpurnia, happymonkey, falyn anjel, D-I-WaRrIa, LaffyTaffy8, MissCooties, RedXStarRob, Valda, and manga girl234. **

**You guys are awesome and thanks so much for the support. I'm unbelievably happy that some of my favorite authors on Fanfiction have reviewed me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Fiction is the truth inside the lie" **_Stephen King_**

****

* * *

_Serenity_

Chapter 3

XXX

The jingle of her keys echoed throughout the empty hallway, clinking their silver melody. She could hear the chatter of people from the suite right next to theirs. It was probably another dinner party held to impress some business associate. But that didn't matter, all she wanted right now was to clear her head. To stop the stabbing pain she could feel all over her body, and to push away the sudden splitting headache. And the only way to do that was with a drink. Hard liquor.

It was as if she could hear her own screams ringing through her mind. The torture was getting unbearable, pounding her head with the constant vibrations that didn't even exist. Her temples felt as if sharp needles were getting stuck into them over and over, and the blood rushing to her face caused the temperature to suddenly rise up.

Kori twisted the door knob and turned on the lights, letting the golden brightness flood the now sparkling clean penthouse, due to the night maid. Setting down her keys, she quickly walked through the framed opening on her right, and into the kitchen. The reflection from the lights above worsened her headache as they shined onto the granite room.

The illuminations seemed at least five times stronger, burning up her body and making her sweat. Karen just _had_ to remodel the kitchen and layer every surface and square inch of the floor with Carrara marble. Kori used to love running her fingers along the translucently smooth rock, admiring the images it beamed back from above. But right now, she couldn't have cared less if it was marble or tile Karen had ordered. All that stood out to her was the pain flaming itself throughout her body, and the dull blaring still resounding in her ears.

The brilliantly bright marble was literally blinding her now, and she could feel the walls pressing in. It was like there was something around her neck, slowly choking her to suffocation, and pressing harder down upon her temples in a vain attempt at murder. She couldn't breath, and the heat from the lights were getting excruciatingly agonizing by the second. Spurts of fiery pain shot from her abdomen and up her spine. It was so hot, and all she wanted was a drink. Just to cool herself down and stop the insanity.

Bending down, Kori opened up a bottom cupboard amongst the dozens infused to the island table. She squeezed her eyes tightly and reopened them, trying her best to keep her mind at bay. Kori dug through the cereal boxes and empty cartons to reveal where Roy kept his so called "secret stash." But she always pretended she never knew. It gave her easier access to the good stuff. Real good stuff. And it was exactly what she needed right now.

Pushing aside the small amount of cardboard, Kori reached in and pulled out a new bottle of Vodka. It was 40 true alcohol, about 5 more than the average tequila. And that was saying something. She knew she'd have a massive hangover the next morning and would vomit like hell, but right now it didn't matter. The pain needed to stop.

She used the edge of the table and popped off the cap, watching as some wispy carbonated air flowed out. Quickly, Kori pulled the bottle to her lips and let the clear liquid flow into her mouth. It was strong stuff. She could feel the poison tonic flood through her body, numbing her senses. It was such irony. The only way to release her pain was to inflict more.

She took another drink. Her headache was ebbing away, and the pain in her lower body was no longer apparent. It was the one good thing about Roy- he always kept something around.

Another sip and she could feel the buzz coming on. The world started to blur and lightly tilt. But hey, it was better than the hollow screams. Now if only the lights weren't so bright.

She drank again and stumbled over to the glass doors leading out onto the balcony, her free hand clutching the tables for support. The contrasting darkness welcomed a sanctuary from the intense orbs beating their rays down upon her. Sliding the entryway shut, Kori walked over to the chair 10 yards away. A large penthouse, meant a large balcony. She sank into the feather cushion placed oh so neatly upon the crème colored chair, and wrapped the leather jacket even tighter around her body.

Pulling the bottle to her lips once more, she took a long drink from it, emptying half the bottle.

'_Half for the pain, a fourth for the comfort, and the rest to keep it at bay.' _

She smirked inwardly at the thought, repeating her mother's very own words inside her mind. Damn her father for making their lives hell. But she shook the thoughts off. There was no fucking way she was going to let the memories resurface. Especially not after tonight.

X

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up from the table, walking off towards the restrooms. Six bodies, three tongue wars, and a corner radiating off sex hormones. Definitely not how she was planning to spend her night. But it wasn't unexpected either. Just annoying.

"Hey Rae! Wait up!"

Speaking of annoyances…

She continued onward, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the bar as she came by.

"Hey! You have to pay for those!"

Rachel sent a single glare at the bartender, her eyes flaming with pent up aggravation.

"Oh, uh, sorry Miss Roth."

Turning back around, she sped walked towards the exit sign at the end of the dark hallway, stepping over the wasted idiots and dry humping couples. At look of disgust crossed her face, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Rae!"

Slamming the EXIT door open, she stepped out into the chill night air. Her stiletto boots clicked against the wet ground, walking her towards the opposite wall. Closing her eyes, she leaned against it and breathed out deeply, wanting nothing more than peaceful seclusion. Her emotions were blaring themselves around inside her head and to put it simply, she was frustrated. Frustrated that her futile attempts at small talk with Garfield failed, and only ended with his chattering. Frustrated that he still had on that stupid goofy smile, even when Tara was making out right next to him. Frustrated that he thought life was perfectly fine. And she was especially frustrated because no matter how hard she tried, he was still oblivious to everything.

"Rachel!"

And now he was oblivious to her need of solitude. Why was it that he was always there when she least wanted it.

"I was calling you, didn't you hear?" Garfield panted, his breath visible in the darkness.

"I heard," she said and pulled out a silver lighter. She flicked it on, lighting up the grungy alley way.

"So why didn't you wait for me?" He pulled up the collar of his jacket and stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep himself warm.

Rachel paused midway from lighting her cigarette, looking at him with a guarded stare. He reminded her of a child she once saw on the streets. His hair was a mangled mess, and his clothes barely recognizable from a heap of trash. But despite the looks of utter distaste thrown in his direction, and the scowls passersby had on their faces as they purposefully took longer strides to avoid him, he kept smiling. It was as if none of their actions had any affect on him. He was completely unaware of his social standing within the city of the rich and famous. And it was the way Garfield's eyes still shined with that childlike innocence as he gazed into hers that sparked the resemblance. It wasn't that he hadn't experience sex or death in his life. Sex was plentiful in their penthouse. Not a night went by without some couple getting pleased within the confines of their dark bedrooms. Or showers. No, the only person she could think of that was still a virgin was Kori. Then again, Kori was entirely different from them all together. And Garfield saw death countless times- he, himself, having taken a quite few lives during their stakeouts and unpredicted clashes with rival gangs. No, he was completely experienced and well informed in that field. But then what was it that kept his heart light for so long? When Tara had ditched him, couldn't he have just let himself be sad for once, instead of changing his emotions and becoming happy, as if nothing happened? And how did he do it so well? He still didn't understand that the world could be cruel. Kind of like he was immune to the fact that the girl of his dreams had led him on and then immediately dropped him for a quick fuck, leaving him to trail in the dust. She knew what it felt like to be completely abandoned because someone else was better. And it hurt. So why wasn't he?

Garfield began to walk away, taking Rachel's prolonged stare as a signal of intensely unwanted company.

"Uh, wait! Gar, just… wait."

He turned around with a smile still on his face, and his eyes glimmering with hope.

"I… uh… want you to… stay," she managed to get out. Inwardly, she scowled at herself. _'Smooth… real smooth.' _

An even larger grin covered his face and instantly, he was by her side, plucking a cigarette from the pack sticking out of her pants. He immediately started a conversation, talking about nothing in particular. Rachel leaned against the wall, letting out a small breath of relief, and lighted her smoke.

X

He could feel her tongue trail up the side of his neck, leaving his hot skin exposed to the club's cool air. She moaned something into his ear, but he wasn't listening to what she was saying. All he could concentrate on were her fingers lacing themselves into his obsidian locks, gently tugging and twisting them between her fingers. Her slender hands buried themselves deep onto his hair, massaging the crook of his neck. Richard's eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling. It was comforting, like the way she'd always do it. Every time he got stressed or overworked, and even when she was tired, she was always there for him. Helping him calm his strained nerves and mind.

"Kori," he breathed. He could almost smell her strawberry hair, and the exotic conditioner that she used.

"Kori."

"What?"

"Kor…"

The blonde sitting on his lap suddenly removed her hands from his hair, and pushed herself up from his torso. His eyes shot open and in a second the realization dawned upon him. He was met by the angry stare and pursed lips of a very pissed off girl.

"My name's Janice you idiot! Uh, I told you this in the hallway!" she yelled at him.

He silently tuned out her upcoming rant, _'Since when was her hair blonde? Could've sworn it was brown earlier…'_

"You are such a bastard!" She slapped him hard on the side of his face, and quickly lifted herself off his lap.

Ok, so he couldn't tune that part out, but it did snap him back to reality. The reality that he had thought was Kori. He impulsively got the abrupt urge to see her face. It was as if he needed to cleanse himself of the distasteful woman's touch, who had so cunningly tricked his psyche into believing she was the true thing. He just had to see her.

His gaze swept the packed night club, from the neon dance floors to the alcohol covered bar.

'_Where the hell is Kori?' _

Her fiery red hair usually stood out amongst the rest, especially in a place like this. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, Richard stood up and began the strenuous task of pushing through wasted whores and stoned men. The smell of cigarettes drifted in the air, as did the overpowering stench of thick perfume. He passed by faces caked with make up and staggering bodies fruitlessly trying to find balance.

It was all so superficial to him, every one of them. He glanced over at a girl shamelessly flirting with a bartender, purposefully leaning down low to give him a good look at her cleavage. Definitely not over 21. Another man passed by, walking over to a group of scantily dressed woman, while flashing his pearl white teeth and effervescent eyes. Fake bleach, fake contacts. As the girls giggled in response, they batting their glued on eyelashes and slowly swayed their bodies for maximum sex appeal. One night fuckers. But this was Gotham. Whatever it took, was whatever people did. Bodies, lifestyles, personalities. All that shit was changed to glorify their so called 15 minutes of fame. Only an asshole would want that. He looked around at the club again. Everyone was a dumbass. He'd never know what people were so excited about. It was fame. And fame came with a price. Then again, they knew nothing. So it was expected.

Suddenly, he felt a smooth hand slither its way along his neck. It's red nails blazed in the glow of the lights, as his eyes trailed up the slim arm to see the face of his aficionado.

"Why hello there," she purred, flicking her hair back and seductively pursing her lips.

Letting out a grunt of aggravation, Richard pushed aside the rejected girl. She was nothing but a street hooker.

He walked on, towards the sporadically lighted upper levels of the club. The gears in his mind clicked into speed, as his senses flipped through every possible whereabout that Kori could be. The instant drive of his emotions to suddenly proclaim the girl for his own that night were perplexing, and yet satisfactory. He had to have her, and that was all that mattered. Richard pushed on through the crowd, shoving more wasted people aside while his mind still buzzed with the thought of Kori. She was like his drug, and the more he had, the more he wanted. Kori fed his untimely sex drives and sudden lust eminences that he would always belt out. There was no other girl in the world that could compare, and his body truly only craved for hers. She could keep him calm and mellow, but with the snap of a finger get his blood racing until he was a fraction from bursting- in more ways than one. And in his eyes, that was the short and long of it. Kori was always there for him, and she was his to keep.

Grinding his teeth, he made his way down the floor towards the back entrance. The only other person in the whole damn club who would know where Kori was would be Rachel.

X

"So we were watching T.V. last night, and it was hella funny cause…"

Rachel let out a small smile as she listened to Garfield blabber about nothing in particular. She wasn't really interested in what he was talking about, but her curiosity couldn't break away from his small idiosyncrasies. Every few minutes, there'd be a light shuffle of his feet mixed in with a tint of blush, and his slender hands would fumble around in his sweatshirt pocket. Garfield's voice never wavered though, so she had no idea why he was acting embarrassed. She leaned against the wall and listened as he continued to talk about every and any random thought that crossed his mind.

"And then when they won, they took the whole container of punch and dump it on the coach-"

The clatter of metal against metal was heard from the EXIT door, as the two of them turned their heads to see a disheveled looking Richard.

"What's wrong with you now?" Rachel asked monotonously.

"Where the hell is Kori?" His question came sharply, dominance seeping through the words secretly laced with anxiety.

'_Here we go again.'_ Rachel rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice. _'Every goddamn time…' _

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Garfield.

"Dude, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now. You kinda pissed her off today."

She took a side glance at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't usually one to say things, especially around Richard.

"Gar, don't tell me what to-"

"Rich, just give a rest man. If she wanted to talk to you, she'd do it by now."

But there was a first time for everything.

Richard's jaw clenched and despite the sunglasses, his face was set with a look of determination.

"Rachel, where is she?"

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him. The anger that had once subsided in her body flared up again, as she felt a burning desire to punch the man in front of her.

"Look _Dick_, I'm not your personal secretary that keeps a tab on Kori every goddamn minute of the day, and she's not your fuck toy either."

His composure was slightly lessened as the sudden impact of her words hit him.

"What the hell are you talki-"

"But just so you know, the last time I saw her she was dancing with another guy."

Rachel emphasized the words _another guy_. She knew Richard would take them beyond their simple innocence and turn it into a life and death situation. But he was seriously asking for it. The whole night he had been nothing more than an asshole, and he needed to learn that Kori's life didn't revolve around his.

She watched with a scowl as his fists balled up and his body grew rigid. In a swift movement though, his hand flipped out a titanium cell phone and he quickly punched in the numbers memorized by heart.

Her eyes flashed with abhorrence for the man in front of her. "Dick if you call her, I swear-"

"Rachel, go fuck yourself. I don't give a damn." He turned from her and found himself stepping back into the humid club of thick lust. Rachel's cold eyes followed his retreating form, as she inwardly washed off the feelings pulling at her heart. _'He's not the same anymore.' _Garfield's warm hand gripped her shoulder, gently rubbing it as his way of comfort. _'We just have to accept it.'_

X_  
_

The world began to tip over ever more, her city landscape rocking from side to side, as the lights below blurred. Kori's eyelids drooped lower, the blanket of sleep overcoming her worn out body. Just as her subconscious began to take over, she was snapped out of the darkly elegant dimension from a vibration in her jacket. She let out a small groan, and reached into her pocket to pull out the miniature device.

"H-hello?" she murmured.

"Kori where are you. I've been looking all night and you're not inside this godforsaken building."

A sigh escaped her lips as she furrowed her eyebrows together, and rubbed the sleep from her face. "I'm-m a-at home." She could feel her tongue slur, and began to regret even picking up the phone. Why was her speech so funny and difficult to get out? Richard would surely notice it and it'd simply add on to the list of things that wasn't perfect about her.

"Are you fricking drunk?"

"Ri-ichard I jus-st-"

"So you got wasted and left without even telling us? Kori I spent half the night looking for you, and you don't even give a damn!" His voice was full of hurt and anger, but his tone of accusation was clear. Everything was her fault. Again.

"I'm sorry…"

The click of the dial tone rung in her ear as she heard the silence from the other end of the line.

Letting out a groan of discontent, Kori snapped her phone shut and picked up the half empty bottle of beer that stood waiting on the ground. She didn't want to face Richard tonight, especially with his temper so strongly ignited. But no amount of avoidance could cure the encounter, and sooner or later it'd be inevitable. Now, it was simply her choice to choose. In a singe breath, she lifted the cold glass to her lips and downed the rest of the venomous liquor, letting the poison spread throughout her body. _'Later,' _echoed in her mind. It was better that way.

The hubbub from the automobiles down below and the quiet chatter of the streets faded behind the soft covering of her eyelids. Kori's world ceased to spin as it entered the realm of forgotten dreams and secret desires. Where love and lust alike blended into one, and nightmares resurfaced with a toss on the bed. It was enough though, for her to escape reality- even if only for a few hours.

X

**Morning**

Kori's eyes shot open as she leapt from her bed and immediately ran over to the adjoining bathroom. She could feel the bile rising out of her stomach and into her throat, forcing its way out of her body. Quickly, she leant over and let it escape from the confines of her mouth. The stench of alcohol flooded the aquatically theme washroom, while she heaved again and again into the porcelain toilet. Her long, scarlet hair spilled from her back, creating a curtain to hide her anguish.

"Kori?"

The sound of Rachel's voice reached her ears as she let out another row of alcoholic induced lurches. The door from Rachel's room opened, revealing her in a baggy black shirt and short shorts.

Kori's body contracted again, the smell almost nauseating. She felt her hair get pulled back and tied into a neat bun.

"Thanks," she breathed.

She reeled at least a dozen times more before the cycle of vomit slowed to a lesser pace. Rachel sat beside her all the while, soothing her mental conscience and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

She sighed as she flushed the toilet and leaned her head against the ceramic furnishing.

"Feel better?"

A knock on the door interrupted them before she could utter a reply.

"Hey Kor?" Garfield's tired voice edged in through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Richard wants to see you…"

Rachel watched as a string of emotions flickered through Kori's eyes. But in a blink, they were gone, replaced with the abysmal void of emerald that was becoming evermore frequent upon her beautiful friend's face.

"I'll be out in 15 minutes."

There was a pause, and then a small "Ok," from Garfield as he retreated out of the room to deliver his message.

Kori pulled her knees up and leaned her head against them, closing her eyes as the sudden force of exhaustion struck her. Not now. She wasn't ready to face Richard's fury, which she knew was waiting inside his room. Her headache was drilling itself into her brain, transforming into a constant part of her being. It didn't go away anymore. It just stayed there, nestled in the dark corners of her mind, and re-emerging at the most awful times. There was just so much going on. She couldn't think clearly, almost as if some invisible veil had been pulled over her, fracturing her foresight and forever creating a gap between her and reality. Her thoughts, her memories, even her self control were beginning to tangle.

And… she was tired. So tired, of everything around her. Especially Richard. God… what had happened to him? He used to be her everything. Her joy… her laughter… her life. He was her first and only love, because he was one of the few to care. But now things seemed forced. He didn't treat her the same. It was like she was just a conquest he'd look upon every now and then. And she could feel herself making up excuse after excuse for his actions. But she couldn't let go. Hope was still pushing forth in her body, reminding her of their past. The shine in his eyes whenever he locked gazes with her. The gentle tone he reserved for no one else. And the way he'd spend hours with her, just walking in the sand next to the translucent waters. It was the only thing keeping her from turning her back on him. There was always that annoying glimmer of hope. She'd spend hours at a time just thinking back into the past, which truly was only about four months ago. But people's personalities changed fast these days. And all her mind could do was rely on what used to be. Images and memories would play through her head, her mental remote fast forwarding, rewinding, and pausing each one, almost as if it were a movie of someone else's life. Someone that wasn't her.

"Ok, well I'll go and let you take a shower…" Rachel got up and headed towards her own room. But as her hand on touched the door handle, she paused and looked back at Kori, who had remained silently consumed in her own thoughts.

Feeling Rachel's eyes on her, Kori glanced back at her face. Her best friend delicately nodded in response. She needed time alone.

As the click of the door handle resonated from the opposite side, she got up and turned on the shower to full blast. Stripping herself of her sweat soaked clothing, she tentatively stepped inside the marble tub. The water was scalding hot, but she didn't care. Her body would get used to it. Kori reached for the bar of soap on her left, smoothing the foamy suds onto her body. She was cleansing herself of last night. Xavier's scent was still on her and it was the last thing she wanted Richard to sense. And the alcohol lingered around her body, it's fumes slowly being drowned out by the steady pounding of water. But as her hand brushed over her lower abdomen, she was suddenly jolted back to what she had tried so hard to forget about. Wiping away the soap, she revealed the intricate mark still engraved into her skin. Small flecks of dried blood that hadn't yet been washed away dotted themselves around the wound. A sigh escaped her lips and she immediately rolled her eyes at herself. That must've been the 50th sigh she made within the past two days. How pathetic.

Disgruntled with herself, Kori washed off the last of the foam and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel at the same time. She pushed away the inquiring thoughts emerging within her mind of the scar, leaving her ponderings for later. Quickly drying herself, Kori pulled on a pair of black pants and a cashmere sweater. All she wanted right now was to sit in front of the fireplace and watch the trickles of rain sliding down the glass windows, with a cup of hot coco by her side. She pushed opened the bathroom door and made her way over to Richard's room. Maybe he wouldn't be so acrid this time, and instead would hold her in his arms without a second thought. Like the way he used to. And maybe there'd be no screaming or forced restraints of physical violence, and just a loving smile. Maybe if she wished and hoped enough, he wouldn't destroy her mentally and leave her heart shattered inside. Maybe he'd give her a simple kiss and just forget everything. But as she neared his door, the hopeful thoughts of embrace ebbed away, and in its place was the invisible barrier she had built up once again. Slowly, she knocked upon his door.

"It's open," came his irritated reply.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, preparing herself for one hell of yelling match.

X

Rachel stood at the counter, mixing a pot of herbal tea as the rest of her friends were scattered about the main room groaning. Normally she would've been on the couch too, waiting for the tea to be done, instead of standing with a throbbing headache trying to focus her eyes so she wouldn't spill the drinks.

"Where's Kori?" Terra's annoying high pitched voice reached her ears and she could feel her hands clench. Kori usually made the tea in the mornings after heavy partying, to soothe the hangovers everyone had. But this time she wasn't here to do it. Swallowing a reflexive sarcastic remark, Rachel chose to ignore the blonde's question.

"Rachelll?"

She stared the tea down, trying her best not to snap at the girl.

"She's with Richard," came Gar's tired reply.

"Oh… did someth-"

"Tea's ready," Rachel interjected quickly. Kori's business was her own and no one else's. The last thing her best friend needed was everyone in Gotham knowing about her personal life.

A crash was heard from the hallway and Karen instinctively turned up the volume of the television. She snuggled closer to Victor as they lay on the couch, and waited for the morning to be over.

XXX

* * *

**Ok, that update took an incredibly long time. I'm sorry if a lot of you were led to believe that I gave up on this story. **

**This chapter was a bit of a transition I, but I'd still like your input. **

**Is there anything I can improve upon? Plot? Characters? Grammar? Your opinions matter to me a lot so I'd appreciate it. **

** Flame me and I shall laugh in your face. **

**Also, thanks to my awesome reviewers: Secret-Clarity, Valda, D-I-WaRrIa, lalala5812, The First Angel, MissCooties, InnocentStarInTheAnimeSky, happymonkey, sorceress of the demented, strodgfrgf, RedXStarRob, calpurinia, Stormy Midnight, and Sunstar4ever.**

** You guys rock.  
**

** Review!**


End file.
